The Saga of Syrus Connell
by Crash3350
Summary: The story of a young Irish teens trials and tribulations... haha i know dramatic
1. The New Life

Introduction  
  
The window lay open as it was a hot night and Syrus paced his room in his large Irish enraged by the heat of the night as it was dusk and his eyes still refused to stay closed. As he laid his head down to his pillow, he thought he saw something swoop past his head. He shrugged it off believing it was a sleep deprived induced hallucinations, until he saw it again. The third time he fled to his window to see what this swooping animal was. Seconds after he stuck his head out the ground level room of his home he felt a hand go over his mouth from behind and before he could fight back he awoke and a dim lighted cave perched against a cave, when he tried to move he felt a great pain running through his body. He looked over the gaunt faced man over the fire "who are you" he croaked to the mysterious man. The man made his way over to him, hands drenched in blood, with a slight but noticeable limp, face still hidden. As he grew closer, Syrus could feel his pulse quicken. Finally he could see the man's face, it seemed oddly familiar. "Hello Syrus". All of sound of his name being called made his heart skip a beat, "How do you know my name" he asked in a voice much higher then his own. "There are many things I cannot yet explain to you this moment" the kidnapper revealed. Syrus rose to his feet despite the pain and followed the man to the fire and gathered his courage "Who in the hell are you and where am I" he said fronting a brave act. Instead of angering the man as he wanted, the man smiled and replied, "In time, in time". That was the last thing he said the rest of the night despite the insults, curses, and pleads to return him. After almost an hour of this Syrus crawled in to the opposite end of the cave, waiting for his fate to reveal itself to him. The morning arrived in a hurry, and when Syrus started to pick himself off the dusty cave floor he felt a sharp pain in his body, pain worse then the night before. When he looked to his right, he was startled to find the man was standing just feet from him, seemingly studying him. "Good morning Syrus" the man said in a mocking tone. "Who...are...you?" he asked in a seemingly agitated voice. "That is simple, my name is Ian Brinsk, Vampire General" he said with a grin. "Ha-bloody-ha. Now who the hell are you?" he inquired.  
"You are skeptical, and rightfully so but I can prove my self to you, come here feel this wall" Syrus walked apprehensively to the wall and tapped it. "Alright, you've felt for yourself, it is stone solid, I am going to punch a dent in to the wall with the slightest of ailments to my hands" as he cracked his neck from side to side, he looked over towards Syrus gave a wink, and then, a blur coming from where his arm was struck the wall with the oddest of sounds. The results were astounding; there was a large, newly formed crevice in the seemingly solid wall. 'Am I sure that wall is solid' a variety of questions ran through his mind. He looked towards Mr. Brinsk who was looking quite pleased with him self, and when he felt Syrus' eyes fall upon him he flashed a devilish grin. All of a sudden a somber look fell upon his face making his seemingly young face age 5 years. There is no easy way to say this; you are a half-vampire now". Syrus searched deep in to his eyes looking for some hint of a lie, he had always prided him self on catching people on their lies. He found nothing. "No. No, no, no, no. It's not possible because... because..." he trailed off. "Why can it not be? I have proved to you that I am what I say, if you refuse to believe that, will you recognize that I am no ordinary being? And further yet, that in the years to come you, Syrus Connell, will be a vampire as well. I am sorry." He fought himself for hours on this issue. When darkness fell on their surroundings, Mr. Brinsk Approached him, "Now we hunt" he said licking his lips and flashing his devilish grin as before. As we started out of the cave, even in just he very beginning of the hunt he was running at speeds he'd never reached before, skepticism began leaving him as he began tracking a family of deer by scent leading the alleged vampire. Finally, they found their prey sleeping in a large group hidden by large plants. He felt like a savage killing these beautiful defenseless creatures but he couldn't stop him self, his instincts were too strong. When they returned to the cave, they were hardly out of breath. "So I'm a half-vampire?" Syrus inquired. "Aye" was the singular response from Mr. Brinsk "So..., what now..." he asked coming to terms with his fate. "Now; we teach your body and your mind the ways of my... our clan" he said with a dopey grin on his young face. He proceeded to explain that the vampires were in a great war with their blood cousins, the vampaneze. Also he continued to explain about what the differences between humans and vampires were such as age, strength, and speed and also the differences between half-vampires and vampires. "There are downsides to being a vampire Syrus, it's not all glamour. Now being a part of the vampire clan, you will never be able to associate with your family". "That's no problem, my father is dead and my mother doesn't care.  
"Well, one out of two isn't bad." Brinsk revealed, as if prodding Syrus to ask further. "Wha-What's that supposed to mean?" "Do you recall how when I told you about the war we are in, about the human assistants on both the sides of the vampires and vampaneze?" Syrus nodded. "Well, your father a leader of the Vampirites. We shall be meeting with him soon, tomorrow in fact. For the rest of the night, Syrus questioned Brinsk about his father but he would reveal no more. All he spoke about was the way of war tactics used by vampires and they trained. Though Syrus was much weaker than the vampire but his father had taught him how to fight when he was younger so Brinsk could not teach him much. An hour of sparring, they retired to their fire lit cave. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey

Chapter 2  
  
Syrus woke late the next afternoon, still adjusting to Mr. Brinsk's sleep schedule, so he went outside the cave to watch the sun go down. For the past day... or should I say night, there was one question that was branded into his mind, the on he was afraid to ask; why him. Why out of the thousands of 15 year old Irish boys to choose from, he was not particularly genius, and not particularly strong, then again he supposed the vampiric blood would change that. There were just so many 'why's' running through his mind he wanted to escape.  
Just as the sun was setting, Syrus sat looking off into the pink horizon, sitting in the dirt, knee's at his chest wrapped in his arms, Mr. Brinsk walked out of the cave, Syrus noticed but gave no signs.  
"Pondering deep thoughts young Connell?" he queried.  
"Actually, there was something I'd like for you to clear up..." he trailed off.  
"I know, I'm surprised you've waited this long to ask me." He paused for a moment.  
"You can tell when people lie to you, you can read their eyes almost like a book, yes?" he asked.  
"I suppose...continue" Syrus said, eagerly pushing on.  
"I've too much, I'll allow the council to explain it." And just like that he ended the conversation.  
"But... but..." and that was it.  
An hour later, they were off to Vampire Mountain Syrus still pleading for more but Brinsk ignored it. So finally Syrus dropped the issue and then started asking about the mountain. "You are full of questions my young friend all of which will be answered with the moments you enter the Hall of Princes." Mr. Brinsk had spoken often of this hall and the princes and their role, the princes were Paris Skyle, the oldest living vampire, Arrow, Mika Ver Leth, Darren Shan, and Vancha March, though the last two were on some sort of war mission.  
We had just entered a wooded area when Mr. Brinsk stopped right in his path. As Syrus asked why they had stopped Brinsk put his pointer finger to his lips and in that instant he raised two concealed daggers directly behind his head to block a short sword from some purple animal, Syrus backed away slowly to admire his obviously expert trainer make mince meat out of his less trained opponent. It was quite amusing to hear his trainer' triumphant laughs and shouts, and then, he blacked out. When he awoke, he found him self in a room very like the cave he had left hours before, except this room was smaller and darker, and there were many bones lying on the ground. As his vision sharpened he made out two figures in the corner whispering when he tried to get up and see what was happening, but then discovered he was bound to a large boulder, it was then he realized it was not going to be a pleasant day for him.  
One of the people in the corner glanced his way and noticed his squirming, this amused him. As he made his way towards Syrus, Syrus could make out his face, he was a vampaneze!  
"Hello young Syrus, I've been dying to meet you" with this he exposed his blood stained teeth. Syrus felt a chill spike his spine with these words and how the purple bodied man used emphasis on the word 'dying'. Hoping to intimidate his captives he raised his shoulders to look bigger and spoke the words in a voice much deeper than his own "What in the hell do you bastards want with me?!" this did not spark the result he had hoped for; instead, it brought on a loud cruel giggling fit. "Your not much fun are you; well, if you insist I'll get to the point. Where are Darren Shan and Vancha March?"  
"Who are Darren Sha... oh right the princes, I don't know ok, now let me go you skittled face fairy!" now this pushed it. At first, it seemed the vampaneze didn't care but he was wrong, he was bloody pissed off. All of a sudden, there was a cold, harsh hand across Syrus face drawing blood. "DO NOT LIE TO ME VAMPIRE!" All of a sudden he returned to his seemingly calm self "Let's see if we can loosen those lips of yours eh?" with these words he drew a dagger with blood red blade with a black handle, there was no more witty interchange from the vampaneze as he steadily walked towards Syrus showing reluctance nor anxiety. To be continued... 


	3. Captivity

Chapter 3  
  
As the vampaneze edged close enough to get a good stab at Syrus he stopped, knelt down, and leant forward close enough for Syrus to smell his foul breath, and then something weird happened, the words 'tiger stripes' seemed to form in the purple faced red haired monsters eyes. Syrus had a puzzled look on his face, the vampaneze could obviously tell what had happened because of when he said "You will soon see..." in a sort of dreamy voice. Then it got weirder, creature licked Syrus' face from bottom of cheek to top. With that he formed what Syrus thought was some kind of gang sign, if you asked him he'd say he was concentrating on the daggers.  
Then the questions came. Every answer Syrus could not answer the Vampaneze would cut a stripe around his arm, in the end his one arm looked like deep, red tiger stripes.  
"Sleep tight, vampire, you will need it when the real fun begins" the vampaneze didn't even smile about this; he just kept the exhausted look on his face.  
The day went slowly, every time Syrus would drift off, he'd lean on or bump his cut arm, though they'd stopped bleeding at an amazing rate, the still pained him. Finally as he got into a deep sleep, he was awoken by a swift kick in the groin, yup, that did the job he was up and aware.  
"Morning princess, time to pick up where we left off, are you ready?" he sneered.  
"Aye" he choked weakly.  
"Alright, then," and then the questions and the dagger started again. Question by question, stripe by stripe, the steady pitter patter of blood dripping on to the cave floor like a slow, agonizing rain.  
Then; it stopped, the main left and a new man replaced him, much older man, whose skin made the other man look pale, it was the deepest purple he'd ever seen. This one was far less talkative, and also, instead of doing stripes some where else, he raised the dagger... to his FACE!" He raised the dagger and made a long cut along his cheek and jerked when he heard shrieks and cries of pain from the outside the cave.  
Then as the old man fled to out he stopped in the door way, and stumbled back turning towards Syrus, exposing a dagger with only the golden handle exposed from the purple throat, the noise would stay with Syrus for the rest of his nights, a violent gurgling. Then, a pale skinned man retrieved his dagger from the vampanezes throat, it was Mr. Brinsk! He said nothing until he freed me form by restraints,  
"How are you doing young Conn-uh...uh" with that he fell to the ground revealing the Syrus' first torturer, as he stood their laughing, Syrus ran to the dagger and hurled it at the man in the opening, amazingly enough hitting the man square in the forehead, and just fell, dead where he stood.  
"Bastard" Mr. Brinsk half choked half laughed  
"Syrus, come here" Syrus did as he was instructed.  
"You will need to travel with the men I traveled here with, they will take you to Vampire mountain and-"  
"You'll take me your self your fine"  
"Please don't interrupt, any way, take the daggers on my hip, use them well, and even in death may you be triumphant" he smiled weakly and then Syrus felt his soul rise above, and that was the end of Ian Brinsk, Vampire General. He felt sad, though he had only known Brinsk for a short period of time, he felt a great amount of respect for him.  
He reached for the two daggers, and they were spectacular, they had silver handles, with 2 rubies and an emerald in between running up the handles, with a green blade with some weird engraved language on them. All of a sudden a young faced man with blood spatter on his face rushed into the room "Ian, we have to..."  
"He's gone" Syrus said. The man nodded with a somber look on his face.  
"No matter" he croaked, trying to hold back tears.  
"We must leave." And so they did. He left with 3 men, 1 of which was a vampire, his name Bryce Quells. The man who ran into the room was a rookie Vampirite, this was his first battle, and it was harsh. His name was Alec Danielson. Finally the last man was Sam Liken.  
We traveled the rest of the night not say a word between us. When the sun rose we stopped in a cave where a few things were revealed.  
"We had just suffered losses from a battle with Vampaneze, we lost 7 vampires and 12 Vampirites, it was treacherous. So we traveled to your village looking for a strong man to blood but when he returned with you..." "We were all baffled" another man continued.  
"We asked his reasons, he said 'all will be revealed in time', wouldn't say a word more.  
"So, what now?" Syrus asked  
"Now we go to the princes"  
TBC if wanted say if you want more 


End file.
